The present invention relates to a vehicle engine cooling radiator (referred simply to as a "radiator" hereinafter) and, more particularly, a structure concerning radiator hose (referred simply to as a "hose" hereinafter) connecting portions provided on an upper tank and a lower tank of the radiator.
In general, the radiator is formed by caulking the upper tank and the lower tank on and under a core portion so as to have an integral airtight and watertight structure (see Utility Model Application (KOKAI) 4-138580, for example). Cylindrical hose connecting portions are provided to the upper tank and the lower tank respectively. One ends of the hoses are connected to the hose connecting portions respectively. The other ends of the hoses are connected to an engine or a thermostat to form a circulation path of an engine cooling water.
Hot water which is passed through a cooling water path (water jacket) in the engine by a water pump is supplied to the upper tank via the hose. The hot water supplied to the upper tank is cooled by wind caused by running of the vehicle or wind supplied by a radiator fan when it is passed through the core portion consisting of a number of fine water paths and radiation fins, then is supplied to the lower tank, and then is circulated to the thermostat via the hose.
The hoses are inserted into the cylindrical hose connecting portions, and then clamped to the hose connecting portions by hose clamps. Thus, airtightness and watertightness of the connecting portions can be increased and also disconnection of the hoses can be prevented. Near a top end portion of the hose connecting portion, a convex rim is formed around a whole periphery of the hose connecting portion. Airtightness and watertightness and a hose disconnection preventing effect of the radiator can be enhanced by clamping inner and outer peripheral surfaces of the hose with the convex rim and the hose clamp respectively.
Incidentally, the hose connecting portion of the lower tank and the hose are formed to have similar structures to those of the upper tank.